Smash Bros: The Fanfic
by Starpiplup
Summary: When bad things start happening in the smash mansion, can the smashers figure out what's wrong? And who exactly is causing this?
1. Kirby's Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here. They Belong to their respective owners.  
>Chapter 1: Kirby's Letter<p>Kirby was in his room. Or house, because it's only one room. He was eating some peanut butter cookies when he heard a knock on the door. "MAIL!"<br>His door crashed down, as Melvin the postman, who had once been a biker, came in with his mail. He was strong for an old guy. "Here's yerr mail," he said in his old, raspy voice.  
>"Poyo?" Kirby took the letter. But there was one problem. HE CAN'T READ.<br>Running up to the castle, he ran into Meta Knight. "Poyo, poy! Meda poyo!" Kirby said. (This translates to Please read this for me! Meta Knight!)  
>"Oh, I see…. You got it too?" He spoke in his super awesome spanish accent. "This is a letter from a company that organizes all-star tournaments." Kirby panicked a little bit when he said "Company". "You'll meet plenty of fighters from all over the galaxy…"<br>"WHAT?! KIRBY IN A FIGHTING TOURNAMENT?!"  
>Tiff was surprised the place had known about Kirby and Meta Knight. Strange, She thought. If I get involved in another intergalactic war… She growled. "Well, if attendance is mandatory, he should go. BUT IT IS 100% YOUR FAULT IF KIRBY IS INJURED!"<br>"Tiff, the company always has the best nurses and doctors. In fact one of them is fighting."  
>"I'm coming. I need to be there with you two."<br>Little did they know someone else they knew was going to be there….

WOW! THAT WAS BETTER THAN EXPECTED! Next time on Smash Bros: The Fanfic: Something about Toon Link! (╯°□°)╯ 


	2. Toon Link's Letter

Toon Link was at the dinner table, with his sister Aryll. His Grandmother was making their favorite soup, because Miss Tetra was coming over. It had been two years since the "Ganondorf Incident" and one year after the two had returned from their journey.

"Link, can you go get the mail?" His grandma asked.

"Ok," Link replied.

Link stepped outside, approaching the mailbox. He was about to open it when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Link." He turned around and saw Tetra standing behind him. Link blushed, and proceeded to get a letter out. _Strange_, he thought. _This letter isn't from someone I know, but it's addressed too me..._

"Well? Are we going to go inside?" Tetra was impatient. She wanted to finally try some of that famous soup. Link followed her inside and sat down.

"Hey, what does the letter say?" Tetra asked Toon Link.

"Um... It says..."

Dear Link, we have heard about your brave journey to save Hyrule. You seem to be an excellent fighter. This is why we are inviting you to our fighting tournament. It is being hosted in the Mushroom Kingdom. Inserted is a map on how to get there. ATTENDANCE IS MANDATORY. -M and C

"Well, I think we're going on another crazy ride soon."

**Sorry about the short chapters! I wrote a whole bunch but then lost it, so I wrote this. Anyways, See you next time!**


	3. Rosalina and the Costume Change

Rosalina was in her room at the observatory (well, technically they're all hers, but she's in the bedroom,)when she heard the email alarm go off. _Man, that thing was on the other side. Did she really need to make it so loud? _She bolted up out of bed and ran over to the message board. Some of the lumas were confused about why Rosie was so scared. It was her fault though, because she was the one who built the thing in the first place. Anyways, On the gigantic screen was Mario.

"Oh, Hello Rosalina. We have urgent- wait, what are you-a wearing?" Mario looked confused. Rosalina looked down at her clothes. A blue shirt and overalls.

"Clothes."

"But it's not a dress."

"Well, I'm the only person capable of fixing this thing so I can't exactly wear that dress all the time. Plus, What are YOU wearing?"

Mario looked embarrassed.

"Er... my patriotic outfit."

A voice rang out from somewhere behind Mario.

"I told you it was-a ugly!"

"BE QUIET LUIGI!" Mario snapped.

"Anyways, a letter came from the Smash Company to us that was addressed to you." He read the letter. It was basically just the same as Toon Link's Letter.

"Wait wait wait, a fighting tournament? MANDATORY ATTENDANCE?" Rosalina was shocked. "But-but who's gonna take care of the observatory? Or the Lumas?"

"Um, How about-a Polari? The ship will be docked on Earth, though."

"Oh, um, ok then. I'll start packing. See ya."

Rosalina turned off the chat and went to the bedroom. She got out the trunk she had brought with her and stuffed it with clothes, books, and her telescope. She made sure to include her best dress, as she apparently looked weird without it. The space princess went outside and yelled over to her assistant, Polari.

"Polari! Set the ship on a direct course to earth!"

The video chat came on again. It was her friend, Meta Knight.

"Oh, Hi Meta Knight! What do you need?" Rosie asked.

"A ride."

**Yay! It's Christmas! Anyways, My headcanon is that Rosie and Meta Knight knew each other and became friends when Meta Knight was traveling through space. Anyways, I might do a christmas special sometime this week! Even though Christmas... is today... Oh well! ^-^**


	4. Lucina likes Anime

"FIGHTING EVIL BY MOONLIGHT! WINNING LOVE BY DAYLIGHT! NEVER RUNNING FROM A REAL FIGHT! SHE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILOR-"

Nowi turned around when she realized Lucina was staring at her.

"Hey, can't a girl get some privacy?"

"Nowi, you're singing into a hairbrush."

"Er... just forget that, ok?"

"Is that a Tuxedo Mask plushie?"

"STOP IT LUCINA!"

For being thousands of years old, Nowi sure acted like a kid.

"Nowi, what other animes do you watch?"

"Um... I watch Attack on Titan with Henry, Lon'qu, Vaike and Kjelle..."

"Go on."

"One Piece and Dragon Ball with Stahl and Ricken... and Madoka Magica with Cynthia and Lissa."

"You're telling me everyone here watches anime and I didn't know?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you wanna watch Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"YEAH!" Nowi's face lit up. It was interrupted by Chrom, though. "Lucina, you and your mother have mail..."

"And it's really more important than watching anime and drinking Caprisun?"

"Lucina. Just read it."

AGAIN, it was similar to Rosie and Toon Links.

"Hey, let's bring the whole entire crew along! Like on a vacation! We could go to the mall!"

"Ohh, sounds like fun!" Nowi Cheered.

"I'll get my Edward Cosplay!" Said Henry.

"Wait, Henry has Edward cosplay?" Lucina asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Nowi replied.

"Ugh. Anyways, There's this guy who might be there I want to meet..." Lucina blushed.

"Ohhhh..." Nowi got up in Lucina's face. "TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!"

"His name's Dark Pit, and he's cute,"

Suddenly Henry popped up in a blond wig and said "Oh, i've heard of him,"

"What the- Henry, go away!"

"Fine. But Can we go to Hot Topic?"

"Yeah, we were gonna go anyways."

MEANWHILE, ON POPSTAR... (Insert transition music here)

"So a friend of yours is picking us up? Is she nice?"

"Yes, She aided me when I was in the Galaxy Soldier Army."

Meta Knight walked over to the fountain. "She is the adopted mother of the Lumas- a race of living stars. They were endangered at a point, but now that she's around nothing bad has happened to them."

"How'd you meet her?" Tiff asked.

"I landed on a planet with many injuries. It just happened to be a planet she was visiting. She took me and fixed me and my ship up. After that, I headed back to the GSA base to report what had happened."

"Oh, cool- what? Look up there!"

Up above them was a starship. It looked more like a castle than a military craft, and it swooped down to land gently. On it was a lady with a blue dress and blond hair. She looked like a princess. "Hello up there! What's your name?"

"Hello! My name is Rosalina!"

Tiff looked over at Meta Knight. "Um... what species is she? She's too tall to be whatever Customer Service was..."

"She's a human. And you are going to meet many others."

The two then noticed Kirby and Tuff weren't anywhere in sight.

"I'll go get them," Tiff said.

She ran off and left Meta Knight alone with Rosalina.

"Woah, what happened here?" Rosalina asked. The Castle was in very bad shape after the attack that had happened a year before.

"It's a long story."

"Well, I have one too,"

Tiff, Tuff and Kirby ran back with their luggage. Their parents had said yes to them going. After all, they had survived an attack on their enemy. The five hopped on to the Observatory and began their journey towards earth.

**Chapter 4 Done! Now to think of a name! And Synonyms for "Said"! And the shepards seem to like anime. I like sailor moon and pokemon (and kirby if it counts.) Anyways, sorry if it offends anyone for any reason.**


	5. This is Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here! Woooooooooooooo!**

"Got any threes?"  
>"Go fish. Got any ones?"<br>"Poyo."  
>"UGH, I'M BORED!" Tuff scattered his cards around.<br>"Woah, calm down," Rosalina said. "Oh wait, I never introduced myself. I'm Rosalina, mother of the lumas. And you three are?"  
>"I'm Tiff, daughter of Sir Ebrum, the cabinet minister, and Lady Like. This is my brother, Tuff, and that's Kirby. He actually saved the universe from an evil wizard named Nightmare."<br>"Oh really? Well, I helped a guy named Mario save the Universe from an Evil king named bowser."  
>"Oh, that sounds cool. Can you tell me what happened?" Tuff asked.<br>"Later. But now, it's time to eat. I'm going to go get us some food." Rosalina walked over to the kitchen dome and went through the cabinet. What was something she could make fast and yummy? Instant noodles! Rosie picked out the "all natural no preservatives safe to eat" kind (beef flavor) and poured in some hot water. When they were done, she put them in a tray. She grabbed some plastic forks and went back to the place the kids were sitting in. "Dinner is served," Rosalina said. She passed out the noodles to everyone. Meta knight came along and sat down, lifting his mask just enough to eat.  
>"Hey Meta knight, what's under the mask?" Tuff asked the masked night. Meta shrugged and said, "Google it."<br>"Hey, do the lumas eat?" Tiff inquired.  
>"Not much, but every year or so they get HUNGRY."<br>"I'm tired," Tuff said. "Got anyplace to sleep?"  
>"Yes, I'll go get the blankets." Rosalina went to her bedroom and got some blankets. "You guys can sleep in the library. How about you, Meta Knight?"<br>"Somewhere I can look out for trouble."  
>"Meta, we'll be fine," Rosalina replied. "There's no reason to worry."<p>

"Rosalina, can you tell us that story now?" Tiff, Tuff and Kirby were laying on the ground, all wrapped up in their blankets.  
>"Yes, it would make a nice bedtime story. Once upon a time, a princess invited a hero to her castle for a festival. When he arrived, the princess was being kidnapped and taken into space!"<br>The kids were exited. "He went on a journey to save her and restore power to this ship. In the end, he won his princess back and they lived happily ever after. The end."  
>Tuff and Kirby were asleep and Tiff was zoning out.<br>"Rosalina, will we meet the hero?"

"Yes, we will. Soon."

**I had to email this to myself... i wrote it in the notes application on my IPod. Next chapter will either be about Pit or Toon Link. I Really need to make these chapters longer somehow...**


	6. Things get Serious (Kind of)

Chapter 6

Things Get serious

It was an outcast, dreary day at the smash mansion. This almost never happened. Pit looked out his window and sighed. "I wish the weather got better," he said.

"I sense a strange aura..."

Pit turned around and sitting there was Lucario. "Bad weather is ahead. There's a fighter coming from that direction, via boat. He better get here soon." Lucario spoke. He exited the room to get some tea. Pit frowned. _A storm at sea isn't good... especially when you're on an island._

"Sis! Wake up!"

Tuff bounced up and down next to his sister. "Hurry up or you'll miss the view!" He shouted. Tiff sat up and yelled at him. "Can't I sleep in?!"

"Yeah, well come outside!"

The siblings exited the dome they were in and were greeted to a magnificent view of the earth. "Hold on, lemme take a picture of this planet," Tuff giggled.

After a roll of film and 4 selfies, Rosalina told the kids to go inside for entry. There they woke up Kirby and stayed until they had entered the atmosphere. Soon enough they were in the Mansion all unpacked and stuff.

Master Hand called everyone down to the dining hall. The room was huge, and filled with many humans and creatures she had never seen before. A Blond haired, pale boy with a red sword, a orange dragon, an angel, a whole entire army, and- OH NO. A Penguin and a Snail were in the crowd, talking to someone. "Oh gosh, how did they get here?" Tiff whispered.

Meanwhile, Gaius had snuck into the kitchen and was eating the little pastries. He heard something odd coming from a closet, but snuck out before someone caught him. He went over to anna and asked her about dinner. "Um, yeah, i have no idea," Anna replied. "Let's ask that cute boy over there."

"Hey, I thought I was cute..."

"I didn't say you were ugly."

Of course, the smash mansion had to have something bad happen.

The walls shook and heavy rain was heard. The power went out and everyone rushed to the window. "Wh...what happened?!" Screamed Peach.

"Lucina!"

"Help, the Heropon is scared!"

"PIKA!"

"Hyahhhhh!"

"Everyone, stay calm!"

A blonde haired woman in a blue suit walked out. "Trust me, we will survive this. Now, I need our strongest men to go keep the doors closed and others to board up the windows. I'll take the remaining to safety in the library."

"This is going to be a long day."

**I guess samus is leader now huh**

**that was unexpected.**

**anyways that was fine, but ill start writing chapter 7.**


End file.
